No one messes with her
by Elora Potter
Summary: Hermione is a veela, and someone has hurt her mate. This is the story of her revenge, and a warning for those who want to harm someone she loves. Oneshot.


Lucius was staring blankly at the letter in his hand. The news in it had amazed and depressed him to no point: not only his son Draco had betray him and his master and turned to that old fool of Dumbledore, but he also killed Narcissa,his wife. Not that he really loved her, but she was his best friend, and Lucius was feeling her loss. So he was depressed, having lost his wife and son in the mean time, and he did something that he hedn't done since he was five, a thing completely unworthy of someone of his condition: he cried. Painful and hot tears were running down his face, while his heart was throbbing so much that he fell on the floor in a fœtus position. Soon, the pain became so hard that his veela mate came in the room, took him by his shoulder in a comforting manner, and held him until he ran out of tears. Then he heard a gentle and soothing voice.

"What's up, love?

-It's… it's…"His voice was still shaking, and he breathed hard to regain control. " It' Draco! He turned to Dumbledore and…and…he killed Narcissa! You know We were not in love but…but

-Yes, I know, you were friends. Actually, she was mine too" Her voice suddenly became very harsh, and she shouted "How dared he! Kill his own mother, his own kind. How can he betray us! That piece of unworthy filth! He must know the truth about Dumbledore! How can he!" She was so angry that her black wings came out of her back and rolled themselves around her and her mate, to protect them from all the evil outside. Lucius started to feel better, cuddled against her in the shelter of her love.

-What happened here? Why…why are your wings released?

This voice… it was her best friend's voice. Lucius knew it by heart. At first, he couldn't stand to be near him. But, once his mate and her three best friends discovered the truth, they eagerly joined Voldemort. Once Lucius discovered that SHE was his mate, actually that he was her's, all past resentment was forgotten, and the two young women and the two young men became very friend with Lucius.

-It's Draco. He betray Voldemort. And he killed Narcissa.

She opened her wings a bit, just to see anger flaming in the emerald eyes of her friend.

-WHAT? How? HOW could he? He has known the truth for longer than us! Much longer! I can't believe it!

-You should! We have always known that he would turn to the one who would make him the greatest promises. I'm sorry, Lucius, but it's just that he was: an opportunist.

Her second best friend had grown up in maturity through the years, and he was now really observant, and lucid too.

-I know, I know. I was awaiting a lot from him, but it still hurt! My own son!

And Lucius went back to cry. He wouldn't have done that in front of other people, but those were safe, because true Gryffindors who couldn't make fun of one of their friend in pain.

-He may be your son, but I think we should do something about him. We can't let that unworthy slug be safe after what he did!

This one was the best female friend of Lucius' mate, as much the sister of one of the young man, and the girlfriend of the other. She had a temper the same color than her hair, red. Lucius liked her, she was always there like her friends, loyal and standing against anyone who were menacing those she loved or even liked. She would have stand even in front of Voldemort, but he had never done something to deserve her anger.

-Of course we need to do something! Such a betrayal can't stay unpunished!" She glanced at the letter. "Dumbledore's best element! Well, I wonder how Dumbledore will deal without his 'best element'!

-You mean…

-Kill him! Of course love! But not before he endures long and tough pain. We'll show that evil git what he got betraying us! In particularly you! It will be easy, he doesn't know that we are on the same side. He'll regret to learn it!" She sounded more gentle suddenly. "I you agree of course! I don't want to do something what can hurt you!

-No. I have to keep my daughter safe, and who knows what can he do to her. Or to you. Or to our future children.Do what is necessary, I totally trust you!

-I know. I love you.

-I love you too.

She leaned and caught him in a long and loving kiss. When they broke apart, in need for air, there were no longer tears in Lucius' eyes, but sorrow and determination. No one can hurt those he love. He'd protect them, even if that mean kill his own son. Once again he heard the lovely voice of his mate.

-Would you help, guys?

-Of course!

-Always here for you, don't worry!

-Naturally! That slimy ball will regret the day he turned from us.

Then they came to give Lucius a sign of encouragement and support, whether by shaking hands, patting his shoulder or kiss him on the cheek. And , once all of them were under the wings, they looked invincible.

Draco was sitting at a table in a strip-tease club. It wasn't an habit, but he was there to celebrate his new freedom! At least, he didn't have to answer to his parents or their master anymore, thanks to that 'lovely' letter he sent to his father, a letter where he delightfully explained what he did to his mother. In his high spirits, he decided to offer himself a private show, and look at the almost naked in front of them. He spotted one of them that he was sure to know, and looking more closely, recognized one of his old 'classmates'. She was wearing a blonde wig and looked absolutly hot with it. And the excuse for clothes she was wearing were showing all the curves she had in the right places. He went to the bartender and asked for the girl. The man sent him to a small room, remembering Draco that he wasn't allowed to touch.

Soon, the girl joined him, and immediatly recognized him.

-Hey Draco! How are you!

-Actually, I'm quite alright! Much better that I have been in months. You?

-Alright. I'm working here to pay my studies.

Draco smirked at the thought that the best student he knew had to work there to live, and felt even better because he himself had been free of such consideration as the need of money alla his life.

-Well…hum… how should I call you, now?

-Actually, here, I'm known as Lolita, only my bossknows my real name.

-Ok! Well, Lolita, I don't like to waste my time, so could you start?

-If you tell me exactly what you want.

-Get rid of all those clothes, and dance around me, I want to see all of your body.

That was what she wanted. So she stripped of her 'clothes', and started to dance very suggestively, making figures revealing the smallest part of her skin, while releasing sexual pheromons. Draco felt his pants growing tight. At the end of her show, she sat in front of him, spread her leg to reveal her sex, and Draco couldn't think of anything else that his need to take her.

-You… I want you! Can… can we?

-I think it's possible" she said, smiling ferociously. "Just give me ten minutes, I have to put on clothes and tell the boss that I need to leave. Wait for me outside of the club.

She left the pub after having obliviated the persons who were in it, and joined Draco. He put an arm around her shoulders, and immediately started to kiss her. She answered to it, but, feeling her mate who were watching above getting angry, she broke it.

-Come on. I'm leaving just a few house farther.

Draco followed her like a puppy, and they reach the house she was supposed to leave in. They entered an huge room with a bed against the wall in front of them. If Draco hadn't been so hypnotised, he would have seen that it was really too big for a mere student. But in his state, he couldn't noticed anything, except the woman in front of him. She let the door opened, while he launched at her and started to kiss her. He get them rid of they coat, and started to stroke her back. Then, as his erection was growing again, he removed her clothes, and she was left in black leather underwears. Marvelling at how hot she could look, he pushed her on the bed, removed his clothes in no time and lauched himself on the bed, positionning himself between her legs. Then he started to rub against her, while kissing her. Then he moved on her neck, tracing her jaw line, and slowly went down on her chest. He tried to move his hands under her back, and she arched up to allow him remove her bra. Then, with his tongue, he slowly circled her left breast, then licked at the tip, making her moan. Then he moved onto her right breast, and he bit gently at the tip, which made her cry out in pleasure. She was feeling a bit guilty toward her mate, but he was smiling at her at the other end of the room. They crossed their eyes, and he knew that she was thinking only about him.

Draco, having finished with her breast, moved to lick at her stomach. Then, supposedly teasing her, he went to her feet, and slowly licked his way up her leg. He stopped just at the top of her thigh. Then he changed of leg, and did the same, with her moaning aSll the way. But this time, when he reached the upper thigh, he removed her thong, and moved to kiss her back. They were caught in a heated kiss. Then he was tugging at his boxers in order to remove it. But she didn't let him. Instead, she flipped them other, took handcuffs by the bed, and attached him to the bed with them. Then she did the same with his feet, then gagged and blinded him. Draco was completly hard, and his member was throbbing in desire. He waited eagerly for her to come on him, to release him, but she never did.

Instead, he heard her moaning softly by him. Then someone removed his blindfold, and the first thing he saw was green eyes looking hostilely at him while the owner of the eyes was smirking. The second thing he saw was his father shagging happily 'Lolita' on one side of the bed. Soon they were both coming screaming each other name, and the way his father look at him after raised one thought:'Where did I get myself in?'

-Well son, enjoying the show? Did you really think that I would let you shag my mate after what you did? Honestly!

Lolita was smirking, still naked, cuddled in her mate embrace. Then she averted her gaze toward his hard member.

-Love, I think that he need to be released! Can't stay like that for ever!

-You are absolutly right! Let's see…" Lucius squeezed hard Draco's shaft, making him cried him pain through his gag. "Oh,Oh! Seems to like it! But you are still hard! I think someone here can help you. That's when Draco noticed two other persons in the room. That's also when he remembered that the man of them was gay… and looking eagerly at him! Draco became even more scared, and tried to free himself. Of course, it was impossible, the bound were to resistant. 'Oh no! I'm going to be fucked!'. He went on trying to free himself, but that only amused greatly the man.

-Well well Draco. You like it rough, I see! Fine by me! Get ready!" he said laughing. " Now we'll see if you are a good shag like eveyone says.

He put his pants and boxers at his knees, then positionned himself between Draco's legs, immobilising him with his weigh. Then he thrust his member in Draco,who tightened around it. But that didn't stop him, and he started to move in and out. Draco was screaming in pain trough his gag, but that only made the other move faster.Lucius was smirking, feeling the pain in his heart easing slowly 'vengeance is so good!'

At a point, Draco started to feel pleasure, and came on the other man stomach, to his great shame. Then he felt the other seed spreading in him. This one get out of Draco, and put back his clothes.after having cleaned himself from the semen and blood of Draco. 'Blood! Where is it… Oh… my arse!'

Then the owner of the green eyes removed the gag, allowing Draco to speak in a painful voice.

-Potter! You out of all people, I'd never thought you would help torture people.

-Yeah, I know!" The casual tone he was employing, mimicking his father, frightened Draco even more, to the other persons' delight. "You see, things change. However, when one of my friend is in pain, I'm always here to help him.

-Your friend! What do you…

-He means me! How could you do that? You knew the truth from the beginning, and you dared turn from us! From me! Killing my wife! Your mother! You are a monster, Draco!

-But father…

-Don't dare calling me like that! You have nothing to do with me anymore! You are not family, and my daughter will never know of your existence! We'll forget you! From the moment you'll be dead, nobody will remember you!

-You...you are going to kill me!

-Oh yeah! Absolutly! Like you killed my wife! Your mother! Did you honestly think that I'll let you live with that? You betray us! And you clearly said it! And that you didn't want to be my son anymore! Well, you know what, I agree! I don't have any son! Just a daughter who lost her mother at the hands of a murderer.How could you do that?

-But...but Voldemort is evil. I... Dumbledore asked me to do it to prove my loyalty. He...

-Stop that rubbish Draco!" Ron was mad at the insult done to his boyfriend. "You knew! You knew that Dumbledore was dead in 1945! You knew that it's Grindelwald in his body! You knew that he hexed Tom to drive him evil! You knew that Harry freed him! You knew it all along! And you still turned to him! You are evil Draco! And you will pay for what you did! And it'll be the last thing you'll do!

-No,no! Father!

-Crucio!

Hermione finallyget fed up with the murderer that once was her mate's son. That little traitor who couldn't understand what was good for him. She put all her hatred for him, as well as her love for Lucius in the spell, making it three times more powerful. Draco was crying in pain, and couldn't move due to the bounds. Hermione stopped for a few seconds, and Draco was begging.

-No, please stop! It's hurt! Dad!

-Crucio!

Harry get fed up too. Years of harrassment had been hard to stand, and he was now getting his vengeance. But he soon stopped, because of the pleading eyes of Hermione. That made all of their friends restrain their own will of vengeance. Hermione's mate has been hurt, and it was her duty only, because of their bond, to avenge him alone.

So she cast the crucio spell on him a few times until Lucius put his hand on her arm.

-It's ok now, love. I don't want to spend more time with him than I have to. Finish him. Then let's go.

Hermione obeyed to her mate, her bond commanding it. Only Lucius' welfare mattered. So she raised her wand, and directed it toward Draco's terrified eyes.

-No, no, please! I'm sorry! I...

-Farewell, Draco! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Draco stopped to move, and laid there, dead, on the bed where he once hoped to fuck the unlucky former best student of Hogwarts, who was also his father's mate. There Draco understood what it was betraying his family, and the good side. He understood what you receive for turning to the evil. But he never felt sorry for doing it, never got remorse, and never deserve to be remembered by his former family. None of them regretted him.

-Come on love, let's go. Come on, all of you, we are leaving that now forgetted thing.

Hermione carried Lucius out of the room, thanks to her veela's strenght, while Harry and Ginny on one side, and Ron on the othern sided her under the protection of her wings. Should you have been there at that moment to see them, you would have understand one thing:

No one messes with Hermione, because she would avenge on the one who dare. No one messes with Hermione. No one messes with her friends. No one messes with her family. And, above all, no one messes with her mate. You better not. Because it will be the last thing you do.

A/N: Wow! Finished! I hope you liked it. I get a sudden inspiration and wrote it.

Now I really need feedback, because I need to know if it was a good idea. Actually, if you like it, I can write a sequel about Hermione and Lucius' future life.

So, as you read it, review! I'll be really pleased!


End file.
